creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lilim
Cara's POV My sisters and I were trapped in the wagon for three days now. We were captured by human warriors during a hunting trip through Kugmaw Forest when they attacked us. My older sister,Aixa, told us to surrender, as they had weapons far superior to our own. Alida, the youngest. was crying now. She asked what they would due to us, especially since she was not yet a full member of the tribe. "I honestly do not know, but what ever happens we need to be strong." She look at me directly now, her green eyes filled with a look of defeat. "Cara, Alida, I love you both so much. I'm glad to have been your sister." I nodded my head, determined not to give in to disappear. It was true that the tribeswomen who had been taken by the humans never returned, but it was better to die in defiance of fate than to accept it like a coward. I tried to comfort Alida as best I could, but the poor girl was still crying. The thought that they would take a girl no older then seven years boiled my blood. The Cart stopped moving, the moement of truth seemingly had arrived. I Kissed Alida on the forehead. A statement of farewell back at my village. "This is it." I said, my voice quivering like an arrow after missing it's target. They herded us off the cart and to a staging area of sorts. on it were snake people, greyskins, orkz, and two Lilim from other tribes. At spear point we were corralled to be with the other tribeswomen. Eventually, a bestkin came up to inspect us. She was dressed in red clothe, wearing black gloves over her hands. in her right was a pipe that seemed to be burring at one end. occasionally she would put the other end into her mouth for whatever reason. She had the ears and tail of a skunk, and the pipe gave her the smell of one. Eventually, she came over to us. a smile played across her lips. "Excellent job boys. You've just earned yourselves a raise." She glared at Alida. "Don't be so glum kid, in a few moments you won't feel anything." Aixa growled. "Stay away from her!" The woman blew smoke in her face. "Tough luck kid, by the end of the day, her only worth to me is in gold." she turned, possible to give a subordinate an order. My Sister took the time to try to attack her, but the woman merely waved her hand and one of the most powerful warriors and cunning hunters of my tribe was blasted with electricity, twitching on the floor. "Collar that one first." She said as she took another puff from her pipe. "S-sister!" Alida hugged my arm tightly as Aixa tried to stand up. However, one of the ones covered in metal managed to grab her by the neck and place something around it. Immediately, Aixa became slack. "S-sister?" I stuttered out. "Turn and face the others." The metal one ordered My sister obeyed immediately. I gasped when I saw that the light of her eyes had been dimmed. As if she was no longer there, just an empty shell. To my horror, I saw the snake people, orkz and greyskins also having the save look in their eyes. They were going to do this to all of us! Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a chill went up my spine. I looked at my sister, she was crying as the men grabbed her and put the collars on both of us. My mind became numb as I saw Alida eyes and posture go slack. ---- Caron's POV I saw the world through rose-colored glass. I don't know why, but I was born different from everyone else, my hair was a yellowish white, and my eyes were an icy blue. The healers said I had to wear these glasses and stay out of the sun. Easy enough, but I've hardly ever been out in the sun, just locked inside my house. My family was often very busy, my mother was a general in the Ashlands campaign, but my father died before I was born. Before she returned back, she decided to buy me a servant. The carriage droped us off around the staging area, and demons of every species were lined up. An old friend of my mother, Flores, came over, a smoking pipe in her left hand. "Jen! good to see you dear! How is everything. My mother shrugged. "I'm fine, just here to buy something for Caron." The Beastwoman got a glint in her eyes that made me a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, I have just the thing! follow me." Flores led us down through roles, all the demons looking like glassy-eyed dolls, staring right through us. It was so unsettling I clung to my mother's arm. Finally we stopped by the last row. I was amazed by the demons here, but one in particular. "These are Lilims, they're among the rarest kinds of succubi. Since it's for your kid, I'll throw in the small one with which ever one you chose." I looked over each one, they were dressed in animal skins that exposed their waist up to their navels, I could see that their arms and legs were tattooed with different, wavy lines. Each one of them was a girl, three of them were an odd shade of pink, but the tallest two were purple. I saw the young one Flores brought up. She was cute, short grey hair, golden eyes staring blankly at me. Her pink skin was etched in purple tattoos. Then I saw the on next to her. She was taller, looking around my age, with grey hair that went up to her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of amber, and her tattoos were more intricate than anything else. I felt werid when I saw her, but something told me that she was perfect. "May have that one?" I asked. Flores nodded, my mother handed her the gold and we soon left back for my home. ---- Two days later My home always seemed so drab and dreary . The curtains in front of the windows blocking the light from even so much as slipping past them. Thankfully, my new servants made the place seem brighter. Still, the both of them were so empty. To tell the truth, they hardly seemed more alive then the dolls I made myself. One day, I was lying home on my couch, taking a break from my book. The tall one stood by my side, her smaller friend cleaning my room. I lazily looked her over. I had exchanged her clothing with something more than some poor cut up animal, a white silk dress. Off handedly, I wonder about removing that collar and asking her opinion on it, but then I stopped myself. After all, it would be illegal. More importantly I didn't know what her first reaction would be. She very well could murder me for all I knew. So, I decided to give her commands before removing it. Mostly that she would remain still, answer honestly and obey my orders. I thought back to that rumor that sprung up about a boy who disappeared after he did this, but decided that it was just gossip as I issued my commands and undid the collar. ---- Cara's POV I woke up standing in front of a human girl. She was a pretty girl, long white hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexation. Then I realized were I was, we were sold into slavery and this girl was the one who 'owned me.' She held the collar in front of her, shaking nervously as she began to back away. "H-hello." She said. "Where are my sisters?!" I tried to move, but I couldn't even move a muscle, as if I had turned to stone from the neck down. "I-I don't know, I got the small one that was with you, buts that's about it." So, Aldia was here with me. I had that. "So, um, d-do you like your dress?" I looked down, instead of my hunting attire, I was wearing something made of white sheets. They covered my marks, the tattoos that were supposed to show that I was in training to be the tribe shaman. Still, the human girl had given them to me, and it seemed form the look of fear and innocence on her face that she hadn't meant harm to me by it. "It covers up my markings, but it'll do." I said. The girl nodded. "Sorry, were those markings important?" "Very, to my tribe it meant I was going to be the new shaman eventually." I sighed. "But it seems the gods willed it to never be so." The girl looked down of the floor. "I'm sorry, is there anyway I can make it up to you?" "Look, you can do whatever you wish to me, but please, let my little sister free. She just a small child for the gods sake!" The human's mouth shivered. "I-I'm sorry, but if I can't, if I do the authorities would just execute me and her!" I cursed. "Human, If you cannot set us free...then place the collar on me again and swear to never take it off." I wasn't crying, but the human girl apparently sensed my distress. "That's the law, but if you feel this distressed-" "What is your name?" The human blinked. "Caron, but what-" "Caron, you seem kinder than the other humans. Please understand, if we can't be freed and returned back to our tribe, we are practically dead. With that collar on, I'm nothing. I'd rather be nothing than to live knowing I have no choice." Caron began to cry, and my heart ached. "Put the collar back on." she ordered through the tears. And the world went back to nothing. ---- I woke up in a another room laying down on a carpeted floor. Looking around I saw a shelf lined with dolls, a large, puffy white bed, and most importantly-"Sister!" Aldia came to my side and hugged me. "Where are we sister? Where's Aixa?" I put my arms around her, not crying. Category:Manvadrasia Category:Romance Category:LGBT